Elemental Alchemist
by djbechloemitchell
Summary: AU: She was going to get the Philosopher's Stone. She was going to fix her sister's body, and then her own. Even if that meant becoming a dog of the military. And maybe, just maybe, she would tell Mako that she loved him. Because she was Korra, the Elemental Alchemist. Implied Makorra, Sister!Korrasami


"Elemental Alchemist"

Rated: T

Pairing: Implied Makorra

Summary: AU! She was going to get the Philosopher's Stone. She was going to return her sister's body, and then her's. Even if that meant becoming a dog of the military. And maybe, just maybe, she would tell Mako that she loved him. Because she was the Elemental Alchemist.

**(I really love Fullmetal Alchemist and The Legend of Korra, so why not do a cross-over? I purposely made their mother leave, and have their father die. You'll see.)**

* * *

"Alright, Asami. You ready?"

"Mm-hm."

"Okay. This is it. No turning back now."

The sisters put their hands inside of the Alchemist circle, causing it to glow gold and red. Korra could feel the power surging though her, like an electric current.

This was it. The moment of truth.

After a long year of research, study, equations and ideas, they were going to attempt Human Transmutation.

And resurrect their father from the dead.

Their mother left them when Korra was young, too young to remember what she looked like. She was an Alchemist, and whenever Korra and Asami performed Alchemy, their father would always tell them that they were her mother's kids. Their mother had a basement full of Alchemy tools, giant armor, and ancient books. Korra loved the purple armor the best, the one with the single white stripe running straight down the middle. She knew she had no reason or memory to do it, but for some reason, Korra hated her mother. She didn't know if it was for leaving, or for not at least waiting until they were older, but Korra simply hated their mother.

Korra looked at her little sister, Asami, smiling. She looked back at the middle of the circle, wanting to see their progress. A dark figure rose from the middle, sticking a black hand up.

_Dad! _Thought the 11-year-old alchemist. _We did it!_

Korra was broken out of her pleasant thoughts by screaming, emanating from next to her. The circle turned from gold and red to black and purple in an instant, and the figure in the middle grew larger, sprouting more arms. Giant, black tentacles erupted from the circle, lashing out in all directions. Korra's eyes widened as she looked at Asami, who was being ripped from her spot, being dragged into the circle, the tentacles latching onto different parts of the little girl's body.

"ASAMI!" screamed Korra, trying desperately to grab her little sister's outstretched hand.

"SISTER!" Asami cried, being dragged deeper into the circle. Korra tried to get up and run to Asami, only to find that the tentacles had wrapped themselves around her left leg.

"Ah!" Korra tried to kick off the tentacles, but they were stuck on there like glue. She looked back at Asami, who was still trying to make her way out of the tentacles' grasp. Korra tried to stick her hand out again, only to feel a searing pain rip though her entire lift leg. She looked down, seeing her bloody, mangled leg, disintegrating right before her very eyes. The blood oozed onto the floor, dripping from the young girl's body.

"KORRA! HELP ME!" the Alchemy prodigy looked at her sister, who's body was being torn apart. Korra gathered her all of her strength and jumped up from the floor, pushing her arm out as far as it can go, trying to grab her sister and pull her back to the ground. She pushed until she had nothing left, but it wasn't enough. Her hand fell short, Asami being pulled into the circle.

"SISTER!" she cried out one last time. Korra watched in horror as Asami, her little sister, her best friend, the one person she had to protect, the only person she had left in this world, explode into pieces before her eyes.

"NO! ASAMI!" Korra screamed. She looked over to the corner of the room, spotting the creature that rose from the Alchemy circle. It was hideous and in-human, with stray hairs, random liquids oozing from it's body, tens of arms sprouting in different directions.

"D-dad?" Korra feebly called to the thing. It hissed back at her, not moving.

"No. NO! This isn't right! This can't be happening!" Korra cried out, tears spilling from her eyes. "GIVE HER BACK!" she screamed into nothingness. She grabbed the sides of her head, toppling sideways on the floor, sobbing. "SHE'S THE ONLY THING I HAVE LEFT IN THIS WORLD! YOU'RE NOT TAKING ME FROM HER, DAMNIT!"

Korra looked around the room, looking for something, anything, that could bring Asami back to her, without using Human Transmutation.

That's when the idea hit her.

Her entire leg was now completely gone, but that didn't matter anymore. What mattered was getting her sister back.

Even if that meant attaching her soul to a suit of armor.

Korra crawled over to the suit of armor, the purple one with the single white stripe running straight down the middle. She knocked it over, the head falling to the ground off of the body, the rest of it following after. Korra crawled back to where her leg was bleeding, drawing an Alchemist circle with the blood.

_Equivalent exchange._

Korra scanned the room once more, spotting a sharp blade on one of the tables. She crawled over to the table, knocking one of the legs with her arm, causing the blade to clatter to the floor. She picked it up, eying her right arm. Korra took a deep breath, looking up, tears flowing in a steady stream down her face.

"I'm sorry, Asami," she whispered. Korra looked straight, squeezed her eyes even more, brought the blade down on her right arm, and screamed.

_Equivalent exchange._

* * *

Asami woke up on the floor.

"Wha- where...?" she muttered, looking around. She brought her hand to her head, but didn't feel anything. She was convinced that she kept missing her head, but it wasn't until she looked at her arm that she realized what happened.

"KORRA!" the 10-year-old screamed. She looked around the room, finally spotting her sister, curled up in fatal position, heavily bleeding, sobs racking through her body.

Asami stood up, trying to adjust to her now metal body, and ran to her older sister. "K-Korra?" she asked, cradling her frame. Korra looked up, revealing her blood and tear-coated face.

"I'm so sorry, Asami..." she whispered. Asami looked harder at Korra, finally noticing her missing leg and arm. "What happened?"

"Equivalent exchange," whispered the prodigy. "You were gone. I gave my arm, and attached your soul to a suit of armor, to try to bring you back. I'm... s-sorry."

"What should I do, sister? We need to get you healed." said Asami.

Korra shuddered. "We need to go to Mako's. Him and Bolin will take care of us." she sobbed.

Asami nodded, hearing the scraping of metal. She picked her sister up, kicked the door down, and ran all the way to Mako's.

* * *

"Please. You _need_ to help her." Asami pleaded, holding the almost dead Alchemist in her metal arms.

"Asami... is... is that... you?" Mako asked, his brother, Bolin, standing next to him.

"Yes. Please, help Korra."

"Bring her in. Quickly. We don't have much time."

* * *

"How long with this take? The procedure and recovery."

"Total? I'd say about 3 years."

"I can do it in a year."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Let's get started."

* * *

"That Tenzin guy that came earlier. He wants me to become a State Alchemist." said Korra to Asami.

They were sparring outside, both getting used to their new bodies. Korra's procedure went smoothly, her new automail arm and leg working like a charm.

"Yes," replied Asami. "I told him about your gift for using the elements in Alchemy. He says that very few people can do that."

"That so?"

"Yep."

There was silence for a moment.

"If I become a State Alchemist, then I can get access to more advanced books on Alchemy," pondered Korra.

Asami stiffened. "If you become a State Alchemist, then you'll be called out to war. You'll be a dog of the military." she warned.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take, Asami," said Korra, standing up. "If I become a State Alchemist, I can get information on the Philosopher's Stone. I can return you body back to the was it was. Before we tried to bring Dad back."

"Then we can bring you body back, too."

"...Yes, sister. That's right."

"Then let's do it. I want to come with you. We need each other. We're all we have left." said Asami, standing up next to her sister.

"Then it's settled. I'll become a State Alchemist, then, we'll start our search for the Philosopher's Stone."

* * *

Mako looked up at the burning house. "Where did they go? Why did they do this?" asked Mako.

Bolin sighed. "Those stubborn girls. They'll be okay, I assure you. They did what they needed to do." he said to his brother.

"I hope they come back soon." Mako muttered. "I'll miss her."

* * *

_A year later..._

* * *

Korra walked down the stairs, meeting Asami at the bottom. She looked up when she saw her smiling sister come down the steps.

"Well? Tell me what happened!" Asami ushered.

Instead, Korra reached into her blue coat, pulling out a small, metal pocket watch. "You passed!" exclaimed Asami, reaching her metal arms out to hug her older sister.

"Gah! 'Sami! Too tight! Can't breathe!" choked Korra. Her sister released her, letting her fall to the ground. "All that studying really paid off, huh, sister?" she asked.

Korra nodded. "It sure did! Now, I can get access to the library, and get info on the Philosopher's Stone! Then, we can fix your body!" she cheered.

"And yours, too!" Asami added.

"Of course. Come on, Asami. Let's go."

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Lieutenant Colonel Tenzin?" asked Korra, rushing through the door, standing at the man's desk.

"Yes. We have a mission for you." he said, stroking his sharp beard. "Second Lieutenant Jinora has it for you." He waved his hand, and a woman, of whom Korra didn't know was standing there, walked from the corner of the room to the Alchemist, handing Korra a yellow envelope. Then, she walked out of the room, nodding to Korra. She ripped the top off and dug through that papers that were inside, skimming over each one.

"A coal mine? You want me to scope out a coal mine?" Korra asked, her eyebrow arched.

"Correct. Is there a problem?" replied Tenzin.

"Oh! Uh, no. Not at all, Lieutenant Colonel Tenzin, sir." said Korra hurriedly.

"Good. Oh, and one more thing, kid." he said, pulling a file out from his desk drawer. He threw it down on the table for Korra to get. She gingerly grabbed the file, opened it up, and pulled the paper out.

"'Elemental'? What's that all about?' asked Korra when she was done reading the paper.

Tenzin chuckled. "It's a code name. Everyone has one. The King decided to give you that one. Actually, it suits you very well, given your talent of using Alchemy to control the elements. You're now the Elemental Alchemist." he said.

A grin formed on the newly nicknamed Alchemist's face. "The Elemental Alchemist, huh? It's intimidating. I like the sound of that." Korra said.

"I thought you might."

* * *

_3 years later..._

* * *

It wasn't every day that an 11-year-old girl attempts Human Transmutation, looses an arm and a leg, attaches her sister's soul to a suit of armor, and lives to see the day.

It's quite rare that a 12-year-old girl joins the State Alchemists, is well known across the country, is an Alchemy prodigy, and is known as the Elemental Alchemist.

Most people might find it impossible to find that one girl did all of that. And Korra had to learn that the hard way.

She and her sister have been to hell and back. Korra had to burn down her house, leave behind everything, and set off with only Asami, to go and find the Philosopher's Stone, the only hope they have left of restoring their bodies.

But that was a sacrifice that Korra was willing to take.

Almost half of her was automail, and Asami was a giant suit of armor. But Korra was determined to fix that.

She was going to get the Philosopher's Stone. She was going to return her sister's body, and then her's. Even if that meant becoming a dog of the military. And maybe, just maybe, she would tell Mako that she loved him. Because she was the Elemental Alchemist.

And the one thing that she learned over the course of 4 years is to never, ever, _ever_ lose hope.

* * *

**((Hey guys! It's M! Did ya miss me? I love Fullmetal Alchemist and the Legend of Korra, so I thought, well, why not put them together? And thus, the Elemental Alchemist was born! I hope you guys liked it! :3))**


End file.
